Seliph/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Bound Hero Battle * "This is where we'll have our final battle. Even if this is just training, it feels just as intense as the real thing. Stay with me, Julia. (Intro with Julia) Summoned * "I am Seliph, a son pledged to fulfilling the wish my father made as he died a bitter death—to battle darkness." Home * "Do you fear war? To be honest, I am often scared of it, to the extent that it keeps me up at night." * "I know how valuable you must be to Prince Alfonse as his tactician. I once had one of my own." * "To save everyone that I can, I must train hard to become every bit as strong as my father was." * "My father once taught me two valuable lessons. That a ruler should know the sorrows of his people. And that there is more than one truth, no matter what anyone says to the contrary." * "Anyone who's borne the heavy weight of saving the world knows how nice it is to have the support of others. Such people also know how daunting it can be to...meet their expectations." * "My name is Seliph. I bring word that you are very important to Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "People laud me as a hero and a legend, but I feel like I owe my whole world an apology. You know me better than most, so you must realize the truth. I am too weak, too cowardly, to live up to such a legend. I have truly only ever wanted one thing—to run away. Still, I have always done the opposite, fighting whoever I must. And do you know why? Because I have friends who inspire me, and you more than most. I need you... in order to be me, you see? I pledge to help you any way I can, ever at your side—now and well into our future." (Upon reaching level 40) Info screen * "Best to speak the truth, I'll never be as strong as I ought to be." * "I would love to stroll in a market with you sometime, perhaps when our battles are done." * "Something on your mind?" * "What- oh, it's you. Tell me, what's going on?" * "I vow to work hard until I'm strong enough to protect you.' * "I hope to be like my father someday, great and inspiring." * "Have you grown tired of our battles?" * "*laugh* Map * "Let's go." * "What can I do?" * "Understood." Level up * "How reassuring. Now there is nothing I need fear." (5-6 stats up) * "I am glad to grow stronger. I may equal my father in time." (3-4 stats up) * "Hmm. I must get stronger, if I possibly can!" (1-2 stats up) * "Thank you. I sense that this will help considerably." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "With all my strength!" * "I will never yield." * "I will protect everyone!" * "Until the end!" Defeat * "Father..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes